RUS Cheratte
RUS Cheratte is a belgian team currently playing in the Belgian First League Club Honours *Season 13 : First League : Champion *Season 13 : Belgian Cup : Finalist *Season 11 : Champions Cup : Finalist *Season 10 : First League : Runner-up *Season 6 : Division 2.1 : Champion *Season 4 : Division 3.2 : Champion *Season 3 : Division 4.3 : Champion Club History *Season 14: 3rd place First League (60 pts) *Season 13: Belgian First League Champion (76 pts) !!! First National Crown for the club *Season 13: Belgian Cup Finalist *Season 12: Belgian Cup Semi-Finalist *Season 11: Champions Cup Finalist !!! *Season 11: 5th place First League (57 pts) *Season 11: First participation in Champions Cup *Season 10: 2nd place First League (61 pts) *Season 9: 15th place First League (35 pts) *Season 8: 9th place First League (48 pts) *Season 7: 9th place First League (46 pts) *Season 6: Champion D2.1 (78 pts) *Season 5: 4th place D2.1 (54 pts) *Season 4: Champion D3.2 (72 pts) *Season 3: Champion D4.3 (66 pts) Players *'Goalkeepers' **1- Coenraad Van der Linden **12- Xavier Van Garsse *'Defenders' **2- Bossaerd Dehooge **3- Bart Geerts **4- Filip Van Aelst (1 Cap) **5- Sergey Sutyagin - Kazakhstan (17 Caps / 1 Goal / 2 Assists) **13- Jan Pilaet *'Midfielders' **6- Geert Martens (7 Caps) **7- Joseph Schaut (5 Caps / 2 Goals) **8- Bellekin Bollens (4 Caps / 1 Goal / 1 Assist) **14- Ferenc Montvai (10 Caps / 1 Goal / 1 Assist) **16- Kevin Penneman **17- Brian Listøe **18- Raphael Sonck *'Forwards' **9- Michael Michel - (8 Caps / 7 Goals / 1 Assist) **10- Andy Vanhoudt - **11- Niels Bruylants - (7 Caps / 1 Goal) **19- Anthony Raes - Club Records *'Club Records' **Most Points in a season: 78 - D2.1 Season 6 **Most League wins in a season: 25 - D2.1 Season 6 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 86 - D4.3 Season 3 **Lowest Goals Conceded in a season: 14 - First League Season 13 **Best Goal Average in a season: 54 - D4.3 Season 3 **Most fans: 28448 14 **Highest Total ASI (since 60 players limit): 860.940 *'All Time Records' **Most appearances: 246 - Glaude Van der Elst 3 to 12 **Most goals: 78 - Sakerus Boodts 3 to 5 **Most assists: 48 - Muhammad Aqib Akhtar 5 to 10 **Most Man of the match: 15 - Joseph Schaut 6 to 12 **Most experienced player: 33 - Guttormur Johansen 12 to 14 **Best average rating: 7.57 - Stasyn De Boeck 3 **Most capped player: 20 with Bangladesh - Surkumar Dey **Most aged player: 35 - Sakerus Boodts 5 **Record transfer fee paid: 890,644,549 to VC Spidersville for Michael Michel 13 **Record transfer fee received: 622,274,522 from Harry Cool for Charles Giles 13 **Highest Wages: 1,694,821 - Geert Martens 13 **Highest ASI player: 71,361 - Geert Martens 13 **Longest time cherattois: 127 weeks - Joseph "Pepe" Schaut 3 to 14 *'Season Records' **Most matches: 41 - Geert Martens 13 **Most goals: 31 - Sakerus Boodts 3 **Most assists: 17 - Stasyn De Boeck 3 **Most Man of the match: 6 - Simon Geert 5 and Ibrahim Madariola 10 **Most booked: 13 - Glaude Van der Elst 8 **Most wounded: 17 - Joseph Schaut 12 **Most goals in a match: 6 - Sakerus Boodts 3 *'Matches Records' **Highest Home Attendance: 49,000 - North East FC Match : Season 13 **Highest Possession: 62% - Gjoemmies Echt Antwaarps Team Match : Season 7 **Highest Shots: 19 - AC Koto Match : Season 8 **Highest Shots on target: 13 - kovc sterrrebeek Match : Season 13 **Highest Team Rating: 7.1 - Racing Ardooie Match : Season 11 & the bougies Match : Season 12 **Most goals scored in a match: 7 - FC etnies Match : Season 10 & the bougies Match : Season 12 **Largest victory: 7-0 - FC etnies Match : Season 10 & the bougies Match : Season 12 *'Youth Academy Records' **Highest ASI player when promoted: 1408 - Bart Geerts 10 **Highest TI: 48.7 - Filip Van Aelst **Highest ASI player from RUS Cheratte YA: 71,361 - Geert Martens **Record transfer fee received for a player from RUS Cheratte YA: 280,000,000 from Team-Joaquin for Pieter Lambrechts 13 Club Legends *'Individual rewards' ** Mohamed Sadir - Top goalscorer in First League Season 11 (19 goals in 33 matches) ** Joseph Schaut - Top assist in First League Season 8 (13 assists in 29 matches) ** Muhammad Aqib Akhtar - Top assist in D2.1 Season 6 (14 assists in 34 matches) ** Fred Berger - Top goalscorer in D2.1 Season 6 (16 goals in 27 matches) ** Stasyn De Boeck - Top assist in D4.3 Season 3 (17 assists in 21 matches) ** Stasyn De Boeck - Player of the year in D4.3 Season 3 (7.57 rating in 21 matches) ** Sakerus Boodts - Top goalscorer in D3.2 Season 4 (28 goals in 33 matches) ** Sakerus Boodts - Top goalscorer in D4.3 Season 3 (31 goals in 21 matches) *'Club rewards' **''Fan club player'' ***Season 3 - S. Boodts ***Season 4 - S. Boodts ***Season 5 - S. Geert ***Season 6 - F. Berger ***Season 7 - F. Berger ***Season 8 - M. Akhtar ***Season 9 - M. Akhtar ***Season 10 - J. Schaut ***Season 11 - M. Sadir ***Season 12 - I. Madariola ***Season 13 - S. Sutyagin **''Best Youth'' ***Season 3 - S. Priebe ***Season 4 - D. Van de Perre ***Season 5 - G. van der Elst ***Season 6 - B. Dehooge ***Season 7 - B. Bollens ***Season 8 - J. Schaut ***Season 9 - J. Schaut ***Season 10 - J. Pilaet ***Season 11 - P. Lambrechts ***Season 12 - F. Van Aelst ***Season 13 - G. Martens **''Top goalscorer'' ***Season 3 - S. Boodts - 31 ***Season 4 - S. Boodts - 28 ***Season 5 - S. Boodts - 19 ***Season 6 - F. Berger - 27 ***Season 7 - F. Berger - 17 ***Season 8 - L. Staniek - 14 ***Season 9 - M. Akhtar - 9 ***Season 10 - M. Sadir - 17 ***Season 11 - M. Sadir - 19 ***Season 12 - T. Närvä - 20 ***Season 13 - G. Johansen - 12 **''Top assist'' ***Season 3 - S. De Boeck - 17 ***Season 4 - S. De Boeck - 8 ***Season 5 - H. Strobbens - 10 ***Season 6 - M. Akhtar - 14 ***Season 7 - M. Akhtar - 9 ***Season 8 - J. Schaut - 13 ***Season 9 - M. Akhtar - 10 ***Season 10 - M. Sadir - 9 ***Season 11 - J. Schaut / H. Meintjies / D. Beeldens - 7 ***Season 12 - D. Beeldens - 14 ***Season 13 - G. Martens - 11 Category:Football Clubs